Through the Door to Unity-Future unkown
by sean90b
Summary: The realm of sleep has awakened, it's slumber disturbed by the ongoing conflict between light and dark. Two months after Sora and friends fought Master Xehanort in the realm of sleep, the heartless emerge as a big threat yet again, but this time in a new universe. Slowly they will discover a dark secret kept by an ancient order, and meet new friends along the way.
1. The Game is set

**Welcome to my Fan fiction of Kingdom Hearts, one of my favorite video games to date. This is set after the events of Dream Drop Distance, and collides with new and old worlds, friends, allies, and enemies. I hope you enjoy this series as much as I enjoy writing it for you guys. Now it might be confusing at first, but don't fret, for it will clarify itself later on.**

**Chapter 1, Door to the Heart**

* * *

**_Destiny__ I__slands_  
**

It's been two months since Sora and friends dived into the realm of sleep, and fought the newly risen Xehanort.

Now they are back on Destiny Islands, but unknown to them are ancient and new threat's that are rising, and more powerful than anything they have ever faced.

"Hey guys", says Kairi as she walks up to the island where the paopu tree is, "Whatcha up to?", Riku, who was leaning on the trunk of the paopu tree replies, "We're just waiting to see if any new messages wash up on shore", Kairi turns to Sora and asks, "what about you Sora?", to which he replies, "trying to get this stupid paopu fruit", and in his frustration gets one, but falls from the tree.

Riku and Kairi try to grab his leg, though they don't catch him, don't worry too much because they thought he would just swim back up, Splash (insert Splash sound), and Sora went under the water's surface.

Five minutes passed and Kairi, starting to panic, ran down to the beach and started to wade into the beautiful blue water.

Riku also started to wade in the water, and 2 hours later found both of them walking onto the shore soaking wet, Kairi saying in a slightly agitated tone,"Great, where did Sora go off to?" with Riku replying, "I honestly don't know".

They both decided to stay at the cabin on the island for when Sora comes back from wherever he went to at later than expected.

* * *

_**Dive to the**_ **_Heart_**

Sora woke up abruptly, and found himself in an enveloping darkness with no light in any direction.

He stood up, only to flinch when black doves flew in a circular form, from whatever they were perched on, revealing what he knew as a "Station of the heart".

But this station was one he did not recognize, as it depicted not a picture of the person whose heart has made the dive, but of two teens, one boy and one girl.

The boy was tall and his hair had forward spikes with a close cut on top, which was brown and had a muscular body, his keyblade was very long and had the shape of the oahtkeeper, but bright, golden chains surrounded his keyblade, while the blade was a laser like material, as if it was solid magic, and the guards were, instead of angel wings, like the blade, laser-like dragon wings, while the keychain was an unknown pendant, with light shining all around it, while Sora could sense that his heart had balance in both light and dark.

The girl, on the other hand, was very petite and had brown hair tied upwards kinda like a cockroach with a face like Namine's and her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple, her keyblade shaped like the Oblivion, but with a heart as the hand guard, which was an angel wing on one side and a dark, demonic wing on the other, and the blade had the shape of a rising column of purple metal and a white heart as the key tip and keychain, but Sora noticed, unlike the boy, that her balance of darkness and light were kind of wacky and rapidly changed.

"You must teach these two how to wield keyblades, while on your quest to become a keyblade master yourself", said a voice that was not coming from a person but the heart of this strange place, "and you must venture too many new worlds and purge the evil that is there".

Sora then noticed that Roxas was with him, but he was wearing the Organization's cloak for some reason. He looked at him queerly, and wondered why he was here to.

"If your wondering why I'm here, I don't know either, If you need advice or something, we can talk in your head, but remember this, I got my own agenda, and that goes above all else" said Roxas with a drip of anger, and he put up his hood and walked off.

"We can do that? and why is he so moody" thought Sora with the same queer face.

But Sora just nodded, with some knowledge of the upcoming future, he sees a door rise from the ground, though this one did not look like the one on the platform.

He understood from the formation of the dark into letters that spell "Door to the Heart" was the door depicted on the platform.

He stepped through door and hoped that it would take him back to the islands.

He opened his eyes, and Sora soon found himself on the beach of the island, pondering on what he had just seen and heard.

Kairi ran up to him, drying off and with an upset and panicked look on her face,then proceeded to tackle him as he got up, saying "Where did you go off to!? You had me worried to death".

"Don't be so upset Kairi; I was only going for a swim", replies Sora, who was nervous, because he might have awoken the "other" Kairi.

Kairi started berating him for being gone so long, and Riku stared off into the sky, asking himself, "I wonder when those two will admit their feelings for each other?", but kept blankly staring at the sky.

While walking back to their houses on the main island, Sora thought about telling Riku and Kairi about the new keyblade wielders and the "Door to the Heart" he saw in his dive, but decided not to since they were almost home, and that he did not want to make them worry to much about what lies ahead for them.

Another few days passed before the letter from King Mickey arrived.

After picking up the bottle, Riku says , "Well I guess were going on another adventure", after reading the letter, "oh how we love adventuring", in a sarcastic tone, with Kairi replying in an irritated tone, "Oh, just shut your sarcastic mouth up right now Riku", for she was still agitated at the things Sora did before they got the letter, with Riku forming a sweat drop and slowly going down off screen.

"Come on Kairi I said I was sorry", says Sora, "It's not my fault that I was gone for so long", trying to calm her down.

A corridor of light appeared and the three keyblade wielders stepped through.

* * *

_**Disney Castle**_

They came falling out of the other side, starting with Riku, then Sora, and last Kairi.

When they all got up and dusted off, one by one they were again knocked back to the ground, but by King Mickey's dog, Pluto, with Kairi not looking so happy about that.

When Pluto finished barraging the trio with his licking spree, they walked and bowed to King Mickey and Queen Minnie.

"It's great to see you guys again" says King Mickey as he hugged Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"But I did not summon you just to have a friendly conversation", says King Mickey, "can you please turn you attention to the holomap".

King Mickey points to a certain part of the map, "Well it seems that this new world in danger from a heartless invasion is not of our universe" says King Mickey, "but Yen Sid has been able to make up a rough coordinate grid pass, to allow you into that universe from here using a corridor of light like the one you used to get here, or you could fly there in the gummy ship" says King Mickey with a smirk.

"I think we will use the corridor you're Majesty" said Riku, "It won't take as long to get to this new world using it".

"But it won't be a safe landing spot unless you're lucky" says King Mickey, "are you ready to go?"

The trio nodded towards the king and he summoned another corridor.

They got a surprise when it shot at like a geyser and then fell back into itself, the surface like looked like water.

"um what was that?" asked Kairi.

Everyone just had a blank face, "I guess we'll find out, won't we" said Sora with a huge grin.

Sora immediately stopped himself and said, "Hey, where are Donald and Goofy?" with the King replying, "They are off on their own special assignment".

After the goodbyes were spoken, as the trio set off to the new world through the strange-looking corridor, Sora was the first to jump in because he couldn't wait any longer, Riku just sweat dropped as he walked in, and Kairi getting mad once again as she walked in, King Mickey couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"Do you think they'll be alright, Minnie?" asked Mickey.

"I'm positive they will come back with little to no harm", said a smiling Minnie.

After hearing this, Mickey's bad feeling subsided a little bit, but he couldn't get it out of the back of his head.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the deepest shadow**_

In a room of a gigantic castle, there sat 7 Shadows and a Cloaked figure on a throne.

"So they've begun their journey?" says the 6 ft., cloaked man.

"Yes, my lord" reply's a shadow of the same size.

"Shall we begin our duty's, to ensure there is no failure?" asks another shadow.

"Why not, go gather the other players and let's start this Game of Hearts." says the cloaked man with a huge smirk.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**what will happen in the next chapter? well when chapter 2 of the Through the Door to Unity is released, you will just have to read it to find out.**


	2. The UC hero

**Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, it just took me awhile to get it right, and I'm going to start another fanfiction soon.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :_D_**

* * *

**_Atlantis_**

Lt. Colonel Sheppard woke up, thinking he was away from the crazy city of the ancients, Atlantis.

But to his dismay, he was still in the city, on the same water covered planet, in the dull grey room as when he first arrived to Atlantis.

"Am I ever going get home, back to Earth?" said Sheppard at loud.

"That will be the day when the Wraith decide that they are gonna have peace talks with us", says Dr. Rodney McKay, without knocking and walking in.

"Yea, but that won't happen until we destroy them or force them to make peace with us" said Sheppard, somewhat sad, for not all Wraiths are evil like Michael. "Also, learn how to knock before entering someone's room" said an annoyed Sheppard.

Just then the alarms for the Stargate went off, signaling the arrival of some unexpected guests, besides the usual.

"Rodney!? What's going on?" said Sheppard, as he puts on his light assault gear and gets his P90 loaded.

"How should I know!" yells Rodney, frantically tapping the screen of one of the many tablets he has, "We didn't get any messages from Central command on Earth or allies about a visit".

"Could it be the Wraith, have they found a Stargate?" says a worried Sheppard, who knows, that if he is right, then they've got a big problem.

"It's not the Wraith, the Bio-data is registering as…..human?!" says a startled Rodney.

"Oh wonderful, well let's not keep are guests waiting for too long" said Sheppard.

Sheppard and Rodney ran straight for the Stargate control room, unprepared for what they were about to see.

* * *

**Back to Sora and Co.**

Following a lot of motion sickness; Sora, Riku, and Kairi came tumbling of a giant circle, which they will soon come to call a "Stargate".

"Why does it always have to been harmful to us when we use any form of transportation?" said Riku, after getting off of Sora, who was crushing the life out of Kairi.

"I don't know, but my head hurts" said Sora, "Kairi, you OK?"

"Besides you knocking the wind out of me, I check out completely OK" replies Kairi.

It was then they realized that they were surrounded by heavily armed troops and scientists, who were staring at them like they were aliens, though they are humans like them.

Kairi looked at them, with an uncontrollable fear inside her; hoping to any and all supernatural powers that they were not gonna shoot them or use them as lab rats for some wacky experiment.

"Seriously? first, we're unarmed, so would you mind pointing your weapons away from us?" asked Riku, "and second, where are we?

"He's got a point, all armed personal stand down, and you're in Atlantis, city of the ancients" said Sheppard as he walked into the control room.

The three keyblade wielders looked at him funny, because this was not the Atlantis they had saved from the darkness, and it was very high tech, also it was not underwater.

All the armed men in the control room put their weapons on safety, and tensions started to settle, that is until Rodney started to mention…..

"Sheppard, you're going to want to see this" said Rodney, as he brings up a holographic display on the center table like console in the control room, showing a ring of meteors and a giant ship.

"It seems that the white object the Daedalus spotted the other day has shown some kind of mechanical function, and is picking up life signs from the cockpit, it seems to be coming from the center section, above the waist, and below the upper torso" says Rodney as he zooms in on a humanoid like mechanical structure, floating in the meteor ring.

"Should we contact the Daedalus, and have it brought down to Atlantis?" said Sheppard.

"Oh, what a good idea Sheppard" said Rodney in a matter-of-fact, though sarcastic tone as he goes up to the command table to contact the Daedalus.

"Um, mind telling us what the thing we just fell through is?" asked Sora, who was dumbfounded by the ring like object they just fell through.

"It's a Stargate, a device built by the Ancients to travel through the universe in a very short time" said Sheppard as he extends his hand to Sora.

Sora takes his hand and shakes it, "glad to know we are friends and not enemies" said Sora, "So mind filling us in on what this place is?"

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

After walking around the outside and inner circles of Atlantis, while being told about everything Sheppard knows, the Daedalus lands in one of Atlantis's ship ports. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sheppard, and Rodney watched in shock as the humongous white object was brought out onto the platform. The scientists started their tests on it, discovering how to open the cockpit, and they open it to find, to their surprise, a young boy who looked the same age as Sora sitting in the cockpit, unconscious.

"Get him to the medical bay immediately!" yells Sheppard.

An hour passes and the boy awakens from his unconscious state.

"Where am I?" says the boy, as he suddenly shot upright, panicking, trying to comprehend what happened.

"Whoa, slow down there" says Sora, "Your in Atlantis, and we found you in this big white humanoid thing", as he tries to understand what it was, for he has never seen a mobile suit, mecha, or Gundam.

"Unicorn" says the boy, "that is the name of the Gundam that my father completed right before he died in front of me, telling me to change the future for the better, by using the Unicorn to find La+'s box" a look of sadness and pain crosses the boys face as he says this.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" says Kairi, who somewhat understands how he feels, then asks "what's your name?"

"Banagher Links" says Banagher.

"Mind telling us how you got here?" asks Riku. "Well, it was UC 0096….." Banagher started to say before he gets cut off by...

"Wait, you're from a different dimension?!" said Sora, Kairi, Riku, Sheppard, and Rodney.

"I am? what calender date is it in this dimension?" asks a curious Banagher.

"AD..." says Sheppard slowly in a blank tone of voice.

"Oh my...So the Axis shock transported me through time and space..." Says a shocked Banagher, not knowing that the Unicorns NTD had that kind of capability.

"Great, now we have 4 people from different Dimensions and a giant... whatever?!" says an exasperated Rodney, sighing heavily.

"Gundam" says Banagher.

"Anyways, continue with your story" says Kairi and Riku in a curious tone.

"After getting confirmation that the Banshee was heading towards us,I launched from the Nahel Argama to intercept the Banshee, which was most likely trying to the retrieve the Unicorn and destroy all of the ships in our group, while we were heading to Industrial Side 7 to get there before Neo-Zeon did, for that was the hidden location of La+'s box"

"So the answer to your dads question was right in front of you the whole time..." said Sora

"Sadly, yes, and while fighting the Banshee, the NTDs of both Gundams had activated, but I have full control of the Unicorns NTD, which allows me to activate the AXIS SHOCK effect, turning the Unicorn from a crazy, berserk machine to doing whatever I willed it to do inside a fully controlled phycosis field, which allows me to control all objects controlled by a mental link, and apparently, that somehow brought me here"

"Wait...if this AXIS SHOCK brought you here, is it possible it also brought the Banshee here as well?" says Kairi, as fear started to build up in her

"Oh no...If that's true, then we have a big problem" says Banagher as the possibility of that being true starts smashing the Oh Shit button in his head.

"Dammit, Rodney, call the control room and tell them to put Atlantis at Level 3 security and battle protocols, we need to be prepared, and if Banagher doesn't mind while we are waiting for the imminent arrival of the Banshee, also do scans on the Unicorn, see if you can make blueprints to build more of these "Gundams", so that we have the upper hand in this fight" says Sheppard, as he and the rest of their group, now including Banagher, head for Atlantis's control room.

"What is that in down the hall?" says a squinting Sora, and as the group get closer to the shadow like creature that was half their height and had long claws and ears, if those were ears, the color from Sora's face drains away as he yells...

"A Neo-shadow?!" yells Sora, the OH Shit button being smashed to its maximum.

"Heartless?!" screams Kairi and Riku.

* * *

Sora-"What are the heartless doing here!?"

Sheppard-"What are heartless?"

Riku-"Those are the creatures of darkness the we fight to defend everything in the realm of Light from, using are keyblades"

Rodney-"What the hell is a keyblade?!"

Kairi-"The heartless are a much bigger problem then what our keyblades are!"

Banagher-"Oh no...The Banshee is here!"

Sheppard-"And it's with the Wraith!"

Rodney-"Today is not our day, is it Sheppard?"

Sora-"Really, your going to build each of us one of those!"

Riku-"Be ready for next time, cause things are just warming up"

Whoa, what a surprise, first was the Stargates and Ancients, but now we have Banagher and the ever so dangerous Gundam Unicorn and Banshee involved as well, and the appearance of the Heartless, Chapter 3 will be the end of intros and the beginning of the action you all want to see, and its gonna be a lot longer, like, A LOT longer. 

Hope you enjoy, please follow and favorite, and criticism is good to.


	3. Awaken, Burning soul power!

**Welcome to my third chapter of TTDTU-Future unknown part 3, I hope you enjoy the extended length, I'm aiming for a good amount each chapter, so tell me when I hit the right number and I hope you fav and follow, please leave reviews, and as always, Enjoy the story**

* * *

_**Atlantis**_

"Rodney how the hell did those things get in here", asked Sheppard, with Rodney sharply replying, "How should I know, we've never seen these things before", Rodney frantically tapping his tablets screen, but became very frustrated.

"Get behind us!" Yelled Sora as he summoned his Ultima Weapon keyblade, with Riku and Kairi following suit, summoning Way to Dawn and Destiny's Embrace, respectively, But as they started to advance on the one Neo Shadow, Banagher yells "There's more of these things behind us!", Riku immediately getting to the back of the group to protect Rodney and Banagher.

"First thing we need to do is get out of this cramped hallway, its gonna get really bad for us if we get sandwiched here" says Sora, "Got any great ideas, oh great Keyblade master?", to that comment Sora and Kairi couldn't help but try stifling a laugh, With Riku replying irately, "of all times to try being humorous, you choose now?! And I got nothing that will help our current problem, except blowing a hole in the wall!"

Immediately, the wall to their right exploded revealing a very tall man with a very scary and odd looking revolver, and man, did he look pissed. "I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU FREAKY SHADOW MONSTERS" said the man, as said man started going on a trigger happy spree, blasting the heartless that were surrounding Sora and Co. into oblivion, while creating more holes in the wall, as the group just sweat dropped at the current situation.

This man looked about six feet tall, a very strong build, and had long dreadlocks which were brown, his eyes were filled with fierce passion behind the brown camouflage, and they could feel his burning soul raging for some kind of revenge.

"Ah, come on Ronon, was that necessary?" said Rodney in an annoyed tone. But Sora and Sheppard gave him a look that said "you just had to say something, didn't you?" to which Rodney was confused about until Ronon replied, "Do you know what one of those frackers did?", he got face to face with Rodney, "one of those shadow freaks RUINED…MY…PB&J SANDWICH!".

And then they saw it, the one that had done the horrible deed of destroying Ronons precious PB&J sandwich.

It stood there with the jelly and peanut butter still smeared on its claws and face, and some torn up bread hanging on its feet and head.

"You...it was you…I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO A FRACKING SMOOTHIE!", and with that Ronon pounced on the little shadow and started pulverizing it, much to the horror of the others watching, with Sora saying "even the little shadows don't deserve such cruelty", as he winced from watching the shadow get pulverized.

But none of them thought he was serious about the smoothie part; until he took it to one of Atlantis's kitchens and threw it in a blender with bananas and strawberries and blended it, as a certain 'Mon yelled, "PERFECTLY!" in the background. Ronon then proceeded to drink said concoction, earning a "WHAT THE HELL!" from a shocked Sora, Riku, Banagher, Kairi, Sheppard, and Rodney.

"Oh my god, I can't...believe he...just did...that" said a disgusted Kairi

"That's…just…horrible" said a shocked Banagher.

"What the hell is…wrong...with..." said an up heaving Sheppard, as he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Burp...You...burp...oh god..."said a green faced Rodney.

Riku and Sora would have said something witty but they were too busy hurling over one of the open balconies into the water below, and soon Sheppard, Rodney, Banagher, and Kairi joined them.

"Did I do something appalling?' says a confused Ronon,"Appalling would be an understatement, that was beyond any kind of torture" said a shaken up Kairi, who had just began her road to recovery from a very traumatizing experience.

"I'm gonna be scarred for life" said Sora as he blankly stared at the wall

"Well, I think we should be clear of the freaks till the control room" stated Ronon in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't want to know what you did to the rest of them" said a solemn Sheppard, as he started walking off.

"And just who the hell are you?!" said Riku, as he pointed to the sky with fire burning in his eyes, with the voice who yelled "PERFECTLY" replying, "oh, someone who you will meet soon, when your ready to save the world I hail from, Perfectly", and with that the voice slowly faded while laughing.

Rodney just stayed silent.

* * *

_**GRAND CASTLE OF DATA.**_

"Tch, that bastard!" said a 4 ft. red dragon with a V shape on his head and crowns on what looked to be ears, or specifically earphones, with a chest plate and a yellow scarf with a black belt, as he was looking at the screen of a certain 'Mon interluding with the "Keybearers", "I guess this means that soon the Game of Hearts shall begin".

"the game of what?" said a 3 ft. tall blue dragon with a white X on his forehead and a red vest with yellow buttons, and a hammer for a tail and pointy ears, as he walked up to the red dragon.

"Something that will bring the Keybearers to our dimension" said the red dragon.

"are we gonna tell the Generals?" replied the excited, but somewhat depressed blue dragon, for he is the only other one who knows the truth to that statement.

"No, I don't want to make any of them worry about it, and also the fact that "shes" going to being leaving with them, it will upset them even more" says the Red Dragon.

"All the better reason, it will give them time to say goodbye to her" replies the Blue dragon.

"Don't worry about it, we will deal with any threat when it presents itself necessary to eliminate" says the red dragon. "Ive tried every scenario where we win to prevent her from leaving, but its no use, its gonna happen, all because of the Keyblades choice, the AGE-device, and that boy, Riku" says the smirking red dragon as he pointed to Riku.

"I hope your alright about this" says the exasperated blue dragon.

"They still have to contend with quite some powerful people, some testing them and some trying to kill them, so it will be a while before they get here" said the slightly bored red dragon.

"Oh, what about "Them"?" asked the blue dragon.

"Ah, I forgot about "Them", they are going to be either their greatest ally or enemy when the Keybearers arrive, those Go-Busters." says red dragon.

"Well that's up to the Bureau, you know that" says the blue dragon, "And lets not forget about the Dekarangers and GO-GO V"

"Yea" replies the red dragon, "now its a waiting game".

* * *

_**In the Deepest corner of Darkness**_

"Oh great Dark one, shall we start the invasion of Earth? asked one of the shadows.

"No, I want to see if the Wraith are of any use, and they still have to contend with the Banshee, and boy will that be a sight to see, the Fight should be filled with explosions and such" said the cloaked man, a huge smile was obvious.

"you seem as if your enjoying this" said another shadow to the cloaked man.

"And what if I am?" asked the cloaked man.

"I have no problem with it" said the shadow, "but we should really focus on getting the ZPM and the IS core 001"

"In due time" replied the cloaked man. "If we try to hard, our "efforts" might be noticed by the she-devil Chifuyu", the name striking each and every dark creature in the room like a poisoned knife.

"Then what you wish shall be accomplished" replied the shadow. "I'm heading to Atlantis, to try and get the ZPM, when their at their weakest."

"You would be wise not to fail, Ford" replied the cloaked man.

"I won't" replied Ford.

* * *

_**Atlantis**_

"So, now that we are "acquainted", says Sheppard, "We should think of a strategy to defend Earth and Atlantis, Which Rodney has estimated that we have at least 7 hours and at most 2 days".

"OK, so since we know that the chances of the Banshee showing up are really high, Banagher will head up with the Daedalus in the Unicorn, and help destroy the Hive ships, While Sora, Riku, Ronon, and I are going to protect the ZPM, or Zero Point Module, from any sneak attacks or attempts to steal it. Rodney will be here as well, but he has been working on a secret project that he will not talk about at all, so expect nothing helpful from him during the battle until hes done. Kairi, if you don't mind helping the people who get injured during the attack, that would be great, I know you want to fight, but I want to make sure that we are not sending in wounded soldiers, just to get more injured soldiers.

"Does anyone have any oppositions to their assigned stations?" asked Sheppard, with none of the strike team opening their mouths, so Sheppard took it as a no.

"Okay, this is to the strike team on the ground protecting the ZPM, I want Sora and I to take the East entrance, and Ronon and Riku will take the West entrance, make sure that the enemy does not get to the ZPM at all costs, its to risky", says Sheppard, "this battle gonna be long and tough, The Seal teams are not supposed to have dry feet until we know the hive ships are either under our control or destroyed".

"And what if they do have dry feet before we get conformation on the status of the HIVE ships? do we treat them as hostile invaders, or lost soldiers? asks Sora.

"If any of the Seal teams have dry feet and try to get to the ZPM, then take them down, but be careful" says Sheppard.

"With all due respect, wouldn't taking down our own men be a bad thing?" asks Riku.

"In a normal combat situation, the answer would be yes, but we are protecting alien tech, so we don't know if they have inside guys" replies Sheppard

"OK then" says Riku.

"If that's it for questions then its time to get into position" orders Sheppard.

"Right" replies the strike team

* * *

**_5 hours_ later**

"So they are prepared so soon for our attack" says a viciously smiling Ford, "Well lets not keep them waiting", and with that he hit a button that ordered all ships to attack Earth and Atlantis.

"Make sure that all the Heartless are in place" says Ford to a small Shadow.

* * *

"They've begun their attack 2 hours ahead of our estimated time line!" yelled one of the defense coordinators, "Daedalus is going to make contact with the Hive ships in 10 minutes", over the intercom, when all of a sudden the klaxon alarm for intruders went off.

"What, how are they already here?" asked Sheppard

"its not the Wraith, Its the Heartless!" said Sora as he watched Heartless pour into the hallway, then he rushed into a crowd of defenders and Neo Shadows, slashing left and right, sending a blizzaga and thundaga, he wasn't making much progress, but He looked like he was a master with the sword, his movements were fluid and continuous ," Warn Riku and Ronon that these are not the same ones that we fought before, they're a lot tougher". Sora was taking down heartless left and right, a mega flare followed up with a ars arcadium, deep freeze then a Ragnarok, Sheppard thought about making him a permanent member of his team, but remembered he had to warn Riku and Ronon.

Much to Sheppard's surprise, Ronon was radioing him telling Sheppard that these are not the same small fry from earlier, "Yea Sora already told me that, and he said to keep up your guard", with Ronon replying, "Roger that", and with that there was silence besides Sora wailing through Heartless, with Sheppard joining in and lighting the Heartless up.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me" said Riku, as he and Ronon wear tearing through Heartless, only to find more replacing the destroyed ones.

"THESE FREAKS ARE ENDLESS" shouted Ronon as he went on another trigger happy spree, albeit this time without putting holes in any of the walls, but they just kept pouring in through the one hallway.

"Do you think that someones controlling them" yells Ronon, as he blasts a Neo shadow in the face.

"Most likely, I've only encountered such amounts when someone had control over them", replied Riku.

Riku kept slashing and send Dark Auras and Dark Firagras everywhere, but was barely holding them back, just as a defender trying to smash him into a pancake, Riku jump over its head and did a downward slash, hitting its weak point and destroying it. he followed up with a arcs arcadium to 5 Neo Shadows and then a strike raid, followed by a quake and a triple dark aura.

But more and more Neo Shadows kept pouring through the Hallway, every 1 that got destroyed, it seemed like 2 had replaced it.

there was a burning feeling in the back of Riku's head, a feeling that he just could not get rid of, and whatever it was there for, it probably meant that whoever is controlling the Heartless is somewhere on Atlantis.

* * *

"Oh my" said a worried Kairi as she saw the battle that Sheppard's strike team currently faced.

"I wish I was there to help...but these soldiers need as much medical attention as we can give them right now".

Just then Kairi's hand started glowing white, and she put it over a huge gash that a guard got, and in seconds, it was fully healed.

Kairi gasped in shcck and the sudden healing of his leg astonished the soldier, who then asked "How did you do that".

Kairi could only reply with " I don't know, I've never done that before"

* * *

Sora and Sheppard got so engrossed in fighting that they when the heartless stopped attacking, they were momentarily confused.

"Allow to fix your confused state" said a voice all to familiar to Sheppard, who responded with "Ford! what are you doing here, I thought you were dead!"

"I'm appalled to think that someone so friendly to me would think I would give up so easily, but no I was and are dead to Society, but the shadows saved me, and all it took to be this powerful was to get rid of my weak heart" replies Ford.

"The heart is not weak, my heart is my power, that's where my burning soul is, and that's how I protect everyone I care about, and the ones who can't protect themselves!" shouted Sora.

at that he laughed cruelly, "Then how come I'm going to defeat you and your pathetic heart, and take the ZPM"

"Like that will ever happen, cause were the good guys and we can't let you harm all the people on Atlantis" replies Sora.

"I'm the villain...so why should I care about measly lives that don't effect the overall goal of my leader" replied Ford.

"Too bad your leaders gonna have a bad day today" said Sora as he summoned the Ultima Weapon

"Why...?" was all could Sheppard say, Sora replying to Ford with "There's no way we are gonna let you take the ZPM!".

"Then lets get this grand ball underway" taunted Ford, Sora replies with "only if I'm leading", who had ran up to Ford to try and overpower him to no avail. Sora then tried to Deep freeze him, but Ford would just disappear, and he couldn't get Ford to stop moving long enough to cast Stopga.

Ford just kept moving like a shadow, he gave up on magic for the time and rushed him head on, as Sora got a few good hits with his ars arcadium, Ford tried to flip him, Sora just jumped back, almost falling into the prongs of Heartless on the side.

But Sora regained his balance and kept trying to bash Ford's head in, but to no effect, for every time Sora tried to hit get in a good hit, Ford would counter his attack, and Sora attempted to counter the counter but got countered again.

It grind-ed down to a bloody stalemate of blow after blow to each fighter, and Ford seemed to have the advantage, until he tripped, giving Sora enough time to Cast Stopga and wail at him, causing massive amounts of damage, but it didn't seem to affect Ford at all, and Ford simply rushed Sora and knocked him to the side. Sora tried to get up but he was too beaten and bruised to do anything currently.

But all this time, Sheppard only thought about what had happened to Ford, and why he was like this. He could see that Sora was clearly at a disadvantage, that he had to do something quickly, but what? Ford used to be his friend...

"wait used to be?" thought Sheppard. Sheppard realized that this was not the Ford he once knew, this thing was just a monster that looked like Ford on the outside, but was a cruel, vile Demon on the inside.

Sheppard's fighting spirit quickly returned, his soul cried for retribution, it burned all through his body, and he looked at his hands to see glowing particles coming of them.

He knew that he would eventually fight Ford, But now Sheppard was confident that he would win, and that his new found ability was the way to do it.

"well I guess it's just you and me" said a viciously smiling Ford as he rushed at Sheppard, intending to do a one hit knock-out, only to get surprised by Sheppard simply catching his punch and looking up into Ford's eyes, Ford could see his burning soul as Sheppard's proof of his promise to protect Atlantis and it's inhabitants, that winning would be a lot harder to accomplish after Sora did a number on Ford.

More so, Ford trembled in fear because Sheppard's hands were glowing a bright orange, almost as if it was fire, and that this was something he could not us any magic against, and that it could easily end his life.

he could feel the power of Sheppard's soul in those orange particles, Ford then realized that it was Sheppard's soul burning in his hands, now a weapon to defeat him.

"Ford...I'm going to beat the living hell out of you" said a clearly pissed Sheppard.

* * *

Sora- Sheppard you know this guy!?

Sheppard- Sadly...yes

Riku- Ronon, we need to think of something fast

Ronon- No way, like that wasn't obvious...GET OFF ME YOU SHADOW FREAK.

Kairi- just what's going on here?

Banagher- I would like to know that myself

Sora- Be ready for next time!

**_Thank you for reading my fan fiction, I'm truly sorry that their not 10,000 words long but I plan on trying to make them longer_**

**_Now when TTDTU-Future unknown part 4 comes out we get to see the climatic battle between Ford and Sheppard, as Sora, Riku, Ronon try to fend off the Heartless from taking the ZPM for whatever evil schemes Ford and his "Master" have planned, and next chapter we will also learn just what Rodney was working on in secret, the Battle between the Unicorn and the Banshee begins._**


	4. The Prime lives once again

_**We last left off with Sheppard gaining the advantage in his fight with a person who seems to be an old friend, while Kairi had discovered that she has healing magic. The person who seems to be Ford now prepares to finish what he started and take the ZPM, , and we shall begin the Battle for Space this chapter as well.**_

**Daedalus, 2 hours before contact with the Wraith HIVE ships.**

"So this is the Daedalus?" says Banagher, as he inspects the ship that will carry the Unicorn into space, "It's not the kind of ship I expected you guys to have".

"So you though that we didn't have much High-tech?" replies Rodney "for information, this ship has survived countless battles with the Wraith, and is able to travel through Hyperspace, from Earth to Lantea in 18 days without a ZPM, or when we were on Lantea that is".

"I'm not saying that it's a bad ship, I'm quite surprised actually, because in my dimension, we have countless Assault carriers, most of them have some kind of catapult system for the Mobile Suits and engines powerful enough, when combined with a Mass Driver, to break through the atmosphere to space, but none of them are equipped with a Hyper-drive system, oddly we don't make them", says Banagher.

He was now looking at the hangars doors that were soon to be open, and the thought of him flying through them without the catapults to protect the Daedalus and all the new people he met, which made him somewhat worried, but he stayed cheerful anyways, "considering that the colonies were not that far from Earth anyways", he said in a contemplative tone.

The memory of Industrial side 7 came to his mind; the place he thought was just another colony Side, where he thought he was just some ordinary teenager who wouldn't do anything special, like all the other countless teenagers in that colony.

But that was not true at all, for that was the place where he had met the Unicorn and his biological dad, who gave him the mission to make peace between all sides before he died, to find La+'s box, and end the conflicts between Neo Zeon and the Federation using the Box.

The Unicorn Gundam was built by his father and Anaheim electronics to hunt down Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes like him and Merida, but ironically, was best suited FOR a Newtype pilot. It also tested its pilot to see if it was worthy of finding La+'s box, which Banagher was deemed worthy of finding, revealing the La+'s box was in Industrial side 7, and considering that he is the only person who can pilot it anyways.

Now it was the place where all his friends are heading to, to stop Neo-Zeon and Full Frontal from getting La+'s box, and where his family used to reside, harboring the almost century old secret of that cursed box's location.

He just stared out into space with a sad look in his eyes, wondering if he will ever get home in time to stop Full Frontal from starting another war.

Rodney saw him staring out into space with a deep sadness and asked Banagher, "You okay?"

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine" replied Banagher, "just thinking about what must be happening back at home right now". Wanting to change the subject, Banagher asked, "I've noticed some tech that doesn't look like it's made by you guys, is it alien in origin?", pointing to a bunch of soldiers pushing hover-dollies, of what looks to be a green substance locked inside of giant magazine to a cannon.

"Asgardian to be exact, for this ship was retrofitted with Asgardian tech like the Hyper-drive, shielding programs and the plasma cannons", said Rodney as he was looking at some tubes of the green substance and the Hyper-drive itself. "Besides that, the rest of it is mostly Earth tech, like the Rail guns, the gate busters, and the ship itself" explained Rodney as he was nervously pointing at some containers of warheads that Banagher had not noticed.

"I don't see the point in those, just one of those things going off is bad news, because it has a 100 mile radius or some insane number like that" says Rodney as he sighs, hoping that one day these things would be nowhere near him, or Earth.

"And that's why we banned nuclear weapons" says Banagher, but then sweat dropped as he remembered what replaced them, "oh wait, we banned them because of the disruptive Minovsky particles, but then Zeon, during the One Year war, discovered how to create and build the Mega and Hyper Mega Particle Cannons that we use now" making an odd relaxed face and pointing to the roof for some odd reason.

Rodney just stared at him with wide eyes as they floated along inside the right hangar, wondering how powerful these cannons were, and decided to ask him. "So how powerful are these Mega particle cannons anyways?"

Now, the two had moved to the part of the Hangar were the Unicorn lay in rest, waiting for Banagher to activate it and unleash its power.

"Well, when you see my Beam Magnum fire, it's about as powerful as a high-class ships mega particle cannon, so that will probably give you a better understanding of how dangerous they are" he said in a slightly irritated tone, thinking about all the people that had died because of this weapon, and how it angered those who were close to the ones Banagher killed, and how they retaliated by hunting down people close to him.

Remembering all the people he lost brought a tear to Banagher's eyes, but he just wiped them away and let out a small, dry laugh, thinking about how those people would feel right now if they saw him like this.

"Why do you fight Banagher Links?" asked Rodney, staring at the Unicorn with amazed eyes, like it was a piece of nerd eye candy, "Your only 16, yet you have one of the most powerful weapons ever created in your dimension, possibly even ours".

The question caught Banagher off guard, but he pulled himself together, turning to Rodney with a dead serious face and replied, "I fight to protect everyone I can from the clutches of war, especially those close to me, because I don't want anyone to die because of a hotheaded idiot or a sociopathic war veteran. Only if I have to kill you, then I will kill you".

His tone and look became a lot friendlier and he smiled, his golden eyes shining in the light," but other than that I try my best to end battles with low casualty rates, and soldiers going back home to see their families again, to make them happy".

He the floated up to the railing in front of the cockpit to the Unicorn, with Rodney following him, and he became serious again, "I hate watching someone die, I may sound and act like a pacifist, but if you try to get in the way of the right and freedom to a life of happiness, if you try to oppress those weaker then you, then I'm going to either stop you by incapacitating you, or killing you". His eyes showed his burning passion, and Rodney could feel a strong aura that reflected his confidence from Banagher, something he did not notice before.

"That's the reason I fight, to end all conflicts, even though it sounds crazy, that's my goal", replied Banagher, who felt like as long as he believes in himself and Sora, Riku, and Kairi support him even though he just met them only yesterday, that he could accomplish anything, he help up his hand and looked at it open-palmed, wondering if this was his father meant by ending all conflicts, then he clenched it, knowing one day he will discover the truth behind what his father tasked him with.

"The Unicorn is the key to La+'s box, and the key to a bright future, and the fact that I'm the only one who can pilot it" said Banagher in a light-hearted tone with a big grin, wondering what said future will be like.

"What do you mean only you can pilot it?" Rodney asked.

Banagher was gonna answer, but the cockpit opened to reveal a blue haired old man, wearing a leather jacket with a fur collar and tan cargo pants with goggles and gloves, and he answered said question, "biometrics are locked on his genetics, so theoretically, only him or his blood descendents can pilot it".

"And who might you be?" asked Banagher as he watched the old man working on the main computer, which controlled all the data technical's on the Unicorn.

"The names Flit Asuno, builder of the Gundam AGE-1, AGE-2, and AGE-3", replied Flit with a smirk.

Banagher then realized that Flit was INSIDE the Unicorn.

"Here's a better question, how the hell did you get into the Unicorn, I thought I locked it!" said a surprised and dumbfounded Banagher.

"I built 3 Gundams, was the Commander of the Federation in the AG timeline, answering your question Banagher, and I built BIG RING, so a simple lock like that was a piece of cake" said a somewhat pride-bound Flit.

Rodney and Banagher just stared at him confused, until Banagher said, "I didn't ask if you were from a different world? But you already answered that question…?"

"Amazing, so that's the Unicorn" said a new voice, which seemed to have come from a boy who did not look older then 13, was 3 inches shorter than Banagher, had auburn shoulder-length shaggy hair, and sky blue eyes, while he was wearing a red button-up shirt covered by on open tan jacket, black jeans, brown shoes and a red wristband.

"Kio, did you already finish your work on the AGE-3?" asked a surprised Flit.

"Yep, but I'm kind of bummed by the fact that we got sucked in by that wormhole, plus we didn't have the AGE-FX, that would have helped out a lot" replied Kio in a somewhat down tone.

"Yea, but having two Gundams puts us in a good position against these "Wraith" beings" anyways" said Flit.

"So this Gundam is like the AGE-3" said Kio looking at it in awe, mostly because it was also a Gundam, "But what time line are you from Banagher?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Universal Century, but how did you know about me being from a different time?" replied Banagher with a surprise.

"Because you have a Gundam, these things are not part of this world" said Kio.

"Well, whoever built this Gundam, went to a lot of trouble to install the components on here, it's got something call the NT-D, which is like the FX burst, and has an I-Field component on the shield, and I don't even know what a Beam Magnum is, but it seems to match the Sig-Maxis rifle in terms of sheer power, and it has a lot of beam sabers for some odd reason" said Flit with an odd look at the Unicorn.

"I never did find out why there where so many beam sabers on the Unicorn" said Banagher with a sweat drop and a questioning glance towards the Unicorn.

"Just what other secrets do you hide from me, Unicorn?" Banagher wondered what other purpose it held besides being a key to La+'s box.

"Hey gramps, can we show them the AGE-3?" asked Kio, who seemed to have cheered up from talking about the Gundams.

Flit replied with "why not" and shrugged.

So Banagher, Rodney, Flit, and Kio all floated over to where there what looked to be a small shuttle craft, and a giant pair of folded legs and arms.

"This baby here is the AGE-3, the third in the line of Asuno Gundams, using the core block system, the AGE-OS, and the Sig-Maxis rifle, also it has wear parts, but we didn't have any at the time when we ended up here" said Flit.

"So you use the core block system on the AGE-3?" asked Banagher, looking over at the shuttle craft, then what appeared to be the body.

"Hmm, is that common in the UC timeline?" asked Flit.

"It was part of the first Gundam ever created in UC history in order to turn the tide of war towards the Federations interests, the White Devil" said Banagher with a solemn look. The RX-78 Gundam, or White Devil to Zeon, was the first effective weapon against Zeon's advanced weaponry, like the mobile suits, for none of their mobile weapons could damage the Gundam at the time, until Char built a Gundam like mobile suit of his own.

"Ah, Gundam AGE-1 was based off a painting that hung up on the wall of the mansion that I lived in before Ovan was destroyed" said a smiling Flit, shedding a tear at the remembrance of his mother before she died.

"I'm sure that Great Grandma would be upset if she saw you crying, grandpa" said Kio in a teasing manner.

Flit just looked at his grandson sharply, but then remembered he had to tell Rodney something important.

"Ah, Rodney, I was looking into that project of yours, the one to make the Unicorn more mobile and in a smaller form, like body armor for planetary encounters with human sized enemies, and I finished the missing codes and program lines, and made it to change to an accessory of choice, like a band or gauntlet". Flit was busy tinkering with the AGE-3 OS, "We should test it before Sora and his friends leave, and once this battle's over, Kio and I are gonna join Sora's group, since they got the best chances of getting us home, but I just finished installing your program into the AGE-3" said Flit as he finished the installation process.

"What about the Unicorn?" asked Banagher, with Flit replying, "Already done, that was what I was doing when you two were talking outside the Unicorns cockpit"

Stunned, Rodney just stared at Flit with his mouth hanging open.

"You'll attract flies" said Kio in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm just surprised by Flit's abilities to finish that big of a program so fast" said a still shocked Rodney.

"Well me and my gramps are X-rounder's after all" replies Kio.

Again, Flit gave Kio another sharp look, except this looked more like a death stare.

"X-rounder? Is that a different breed of Newtypes?" asked Banagher.

"Newtypes? Well I guess you could say that, if they share the abilities to predict their enemies' movements, sense danger, do telepathy, and control bits, then I guess they could be very well the same thing" said a pondering Kio.

"Well, I'm not a true Newtype, or so I'm told" Banagher had started to head back to the Unicorn, with Kio following him, "I'm considered a Cyber-Newtype by the Federation and Neo Zeon" finished Banagher.

"That's seems very tedious, to have different classifications for the same thing" said Kio flatly.

"Well some aren't born that way and some are made into Newtypes, anyways, what made you guys want to join us?" said Banagher as he made sure that the Unicorn was secured, and then started to head for the cafeteria aboard the Daedalus.

"Well, we've been here for a few weeks and when we heard that there were 4 others that were in the same boat as us, we figured it wouldn't hurt to meet them, then we sensed that three of them, Sora, Riku, and Kairi; came here for a reason" said Kio as he held up three fingers, one going up for each person.

Banagher found the door and walked in; noticing a lot of people were lounging around, even though they would be in battle stations soon, but ignored that fact.

Kio and Banagher had gotten into the line for food, "and then the Daedalus found you floating in an asteroid field on our way back to Earth, and was ordered by Sheppard to bring you down with us so we picked you up, and that's how we ended up where we currently are" said Kio as he and Banagher got their food and found a table where they could be by themselves.

But then this bald, older man walked up to them and asked "do you mind if I sit here?"

"Yea, we don't mind" said Kio, "But who are you?"

"I'm Steven Caldwell, the captain of this fine vessel, the Daedalus" replied the man, who was now known as Captain Caldwell.

Immediately Banagher stood up and saluted the captain, as did Kio, and the captain let out a small laugh "At ease, boys. There's no need for proper military salutes and stuff. I just wanted to meet the pilots of our temporary secret weapons" said Captain Caldwell as he began eating his food, as did Kio and Banagher.

"Well, they're not so…secret, not if the Banshee is….with the Wraith, by now Riddhe has …..most likely made an alliance…..with the Wraith", Banagher was trying to talk and eat at the same time but found it very difficult, so he decided just to talk, "if possible from what I'm told about them, he probably told them all about the Banshee and the Unicorn, though I'm positive he would not let them touch it, unless for maintenance and testing".

"But even then, there's only so much they can learn from Riddhe talking about it and their small amounts of tinkering, so we still have the upper hand in this fight" exclaimed Kio.

"I just hope that we can repel this invasion, and a way back home" said Banagher grimly.

"I'm sure that we will pull through, we just have to try our best, and hope that we get really lucky" said a smirking Captain Caldwell.

That's when the klaxon alarm sounded; meaning that the Daedalus was going to be encountering enemy forces soon, but they did not expect the alarm this early.

"They're attacking ahead of our planned times? Sounds like they want to get their asses beaten a little earlier than we hoped" and with a huge teeth-bearing grin "let's not keep our guests waiting, don't want to spoil the party do we" said Captain Caldwell as he headed toward the bridge.

Banagher and Kio ran to a changing room, and began to put on their pilot suits.

Banaghers was a solid white with red lines running down the sides of the torso, legs, and shoulders with the Anaheim electronics symbol embroidered in red, while Kio had a white and blue suit, with patches of yellow on the shoulders and knees.

As they were changing Kio had an indisputable feeling gnawing at the back of his head, that something bad was going to happen, and it made him think of an unlikely thought, something that seemed so impossible, yet so likely.

"Hey Banagher, do you think that this space battle might just be a cover-up, to get something that would be inside Atlantis?" asked Kio out loud, and Banagher could tell that the question shook him at his core.

The question caught Banagher off guard, and he thought about, and the more he thought about the possibility of that being true, the more he was convinced that is was.

"We have to warn the Captain and everyone down on Atlantis" said a frantic Banagher.

"Right" replied Kio.

They both headed straight to the bridge of the Daedalus, hoping that they were not too late.

"Captain Caldwell, Kio and I think that the possibility of this space battle being a cover-up is too high to ignore, is there any way to contact Atlantis?" asked Banagher, as he was breathing heavily from the hurrying, as was Kio.

"You're a little too late to warn them of that possibility" exclaimed Captain Caldwell with a grim look.

"What…do you….mean?" said a wide-eyed, worried Banagher, hoping that what he and Kio had imagined with was not true.

"We just got a message saying that they are being attacked by these shadows monsters, "Heartless", as your friends call them, and that the person who orchestrated this whole fiasco is down there, on Atlantis, and he's after the ZPM", said the Captain as he sat there with a grim face.

Banagher and Kio just stared at the Captain, they couldn't believe that it was true, and they didn't have many forces down there on Atlantis, so it was perfect for a sneak attack at a time like this.

"I'm going down there" exclaimed Banagher.

"Like hell you're going down there, you'll burn up in the atmosphere" said Captain Caldwell in a stern voice.

"So, it's worth a shot, I'm not about to let my friends die" retorted Banagher, and he truly did think of Sora, Riku, and Kairi as his friends, even though they only met just yesterday.

"And what about the Banshee?" said Kio,

Kio's question surprised Banagher, because as soon as he heard the others were in grave danger, he forgot about everything that was heading towards Earth.

"Oh yea, the Banshee" replied Banagher grimly, clenching his fist. "As soon as we've dealt with Riddhe and the Banshee, I'm going to Earth, even with the dangers that are posed against me" Said Banagher confidently, not wanting to risk his new-found friends lives just to destroy a few Wraith ships.

"Kio can deal with the ships on his own, maybe even the Daedalus can handle them" thought Banagher

"Banagher, we should head out to our Gundams, so when we are given the green light for launch, we can launch immediately" said Kio as he looked at Banagher with a confident look in his eyes.

"Yea, your right, sitting here on the bridge won't help us or our friends" yelled Banagher as he and Kio ran towards the hangar, where the two Gundams lay in standby, his confidence being reinvigorated and ready to fight.

* * *

_**Atlantis**_

"Imposter who used my hopes against me…. Welcome to your worst nightmare, because I'm going to beat the living hell out of you!" said a clearly pissed off Sheppard, who sort of figured out the whole soul power thing.

"Sheppard, do you know this guy?" asked Sora.

"Yea, I know who he looks like, but it's not him, it's not Ford" replied Sheppard sadly, "I was hoping that he survived the destruction of a wraith ship he was on, and seeing this guy who looks like him raised my hopes, but they came crashing down because I could feel that it was not him" Sheppard was on the verge of tears at this point, but his head and yelled, "and for that, I'm going to give him retribution, because of this guy using his looks to try getting past me". Once again, Sheppard's anger was flaring at its maximum.

"Whoa there, calm down buddy, I was just joking about doing all that stuff I said earlier" exclaimed the Ford imposter, who was clearly shaken down by Sheppard's new persona. He started to slowly reach for the knife in his back pocket.

"I don't think so" said Sheppard as he threw the imposter against the wall and punched him so hard that he put a dent in the wall, in the shape of the imposters body.

"Owowowowowowow was that necessary?" said the imposter as he started to regain his senses, and then jumped away before Sheppard punched him again. "I guess it was, considering how irate you must be, because of who I look like" the imposter laughed maniacally.

Sheppard allowed his "Soul" to build up, yelled "Soul Cannon" and then let it loose in a semi-concentrated blast like a shotgun, doing major damage to the imposter and the surrounding area.

Sora stared at Sheppard in amazement, wondering how he got those powers and if he could do that himself.

The imposter regained his senses and rushed at Sheppard, getting a good left hook to his face, but took an iron-knee slam to the stomach.

Both of them jumped back and then rushed each other head on once again.

All the while, Sora was leaning on his Ultima Weapon, wondering if he was in any shape to help him, then winced from a sharp pain shooting up his left leg and side, and decided to let Sheppard handle the physical fighting.

He tested his legs to find that he could stand up now without the keyblades support, so he decided to cast spells, yelling "Mega Flare, Deep Freeze" and then randomly "Strike Bolt!", and blinked at the last one, as he shot said spells at the throngs of Heartless, destroying every single heartless unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast by one of the three spells, while they were trying to avoid the fighting between the imposter and Sheppard, and take the ZPM, which Sora was not gonna let happen, if Sheppard gets K.O.

Trading blow after blow to the imposter, while all the imposter could do now was barely block the attacks, it seemed to reach a stalemate, both equal in power.

Sora noticed a few new looking heartless, they were oddly shaped, first they had drills for hands, black glassy eyes, they looked like the little humanoid robots, they had a miners mask on their head, and Sora could see the Heartless emblem embedded in its chest. Sora decided to call them "Drill-Toppers" based on how they attacked, which mostly involved them combining the two drills and then kicking their opponents by using the drills to spin them like tops.

Sora just shrugged slightly at the incoming Heartless, but noticed that a weird circle had formed under him, it looked magical in nature, sort of like a pool, and the runes had formed on his keyblade matched the runes on the giant circle, and yelled instinctively "Ike, Maho, Strike Storm!" while swinging his keyblade in a vertical arc, which sent of flurry of blue lightning at the Drill-Toppers and Neo-Shadows, decimating them instantly.

Sora blinked, "wait, when did I learn that spell?" he asked aloud with a queer look, "I don't remember learning any magic…" he felt a pang of pain in his left arm "….spells called "Strike Bolt" or "Strike Storm", maybe it's one of my special abilities as a keybearer?" he shrugged "I'll have to ask King Mickey when we get back to the castle". He then continued to decimate Heartless after Heartless.

He also realized that he was speaking Japanese to Sheppard, but he understood him and Sora understood Sheppard's English, "Is this a side effect of the Keyblade?" thought Sora as he looked at it, but put that thought away for later.

He also had to maneuver his spells though so that he did not hit Sheppard, "Wow this takes a lot more energy than I thought" said Sora, even though he was the main attack magic guy besides Donald, he never really used it that much.

He tried to use Strike Storm with his free hand, but found he could only use Strike Bolt, "Eh…guess I'm not experienced enough to use just one hand with such destructive mag…" he got a pang of pain in his left arm, "….Maho" he said as he looked at his left hand and sweat-dropped. Maho was the Japanese term for magic, so Sora guessed the magic pool used to make the spells, Maho, preferred that term oddly. He then got a headache from all this thinking, and decided to go back to decimating the Heartless.

Finally, Sora had destroyed every Heartless in sight, while Sheppard and the imposter stopped fighting, and putting dozens of dents in the walls.

"So, it's just me left huh? You can't find many useful underlings these days, can you?" said the Ford imposter as he looked over the dissipating shadows, clearly disappointed with them, "But I guess we should stop with calling me Ford, now that you know I'm not him so it's useless to keep up the disguise" He had a devilish smile and snapped his fingers, an evil energy filled his eyes and he started to change his appearance.

Sora started to feel uneasy, and noticed the dark aura emerging from the imposter, "Sora, what the hell are you doing, get down!?", and that voice he heard sounded like Roxas, but realized too late to block whatever this attack was, but warned Sheppard just in time, "Sheppard, brace yourself!"

The dark aura condensed and went out like a shockwave, knocking Sora off his feet and into a wall, rendering him unconscious, while Sheppard withstood the blast, but was blinded and yelled "Sora, SORA!?, when he didn't get any responses he got worried, then he finally got his sight back, but he was horrified by what he saw in front of him.

"These things just never give up do they!" yelled Riku as he smashed heartless after heartless with Way to Dawn, his personal Keyblade.

Clang! Clang! He jumped and brought it down on two surprised Neo-shadows and yelled "Strike raid!" while throwing his Keyblade, destroying 20 more Neo-Shadows.

"If they did, that would be the day my life ends!" yelled Ronon as he blasted the heartless with his revolver, then grabbed one and ripped it in half with his bowie knife.

"I wonder how Sora's doing?" thought Riku, but had to focus mostly on the fighting, so he didn't worry too much about him.

He raised his keyblade to block a double-slash, then spun around and cut one across the face, then stabbed it, then did a back flip and landed next to Ronon. During the whole fight Riku was so concentrated on destroying heartless, that he didn't notice the power surge building up inside him.

But that power seemed to take over his body, a power he never felt before, it was darkness, yet it was the true darkness, just darkness, and it spelled black filled in, blood red outline runes on his keyblade, and Riku shouted "Maho, Hell's Gate!" while aiming his keyblade straight forward.

A magic circle appeared in front of him, spinning at a non-conceivable speed and it opened up, revealing a hole that was filled with fire and it sucked in all the opposing heartless, leaving the room free of the appalling creatures

"What the hell was that?" asked a dumbfounded Ronon.

"I-I don't know" replied Riku quietly as he looked at his keyblade, then at his hand, and he was telling the truth, for he never knew or learned such a spell. "All I know is that I'm really tired suddenly…" said Riku, who took a step, but found himself suddenly on Ronons shoulder.

"Whoa there, take a breather, whatever that was sure kicked your ass" said Ronon as he was laughing somewhat. "Anyways, I'm gonna go to the Medical bay, some of those bastards got me good" and he showed Riku the deep gashes that the Neo-shadows had inflicted on Ronon.

"Yea, go ahead of me, I'll catch up later" said Riku, and he sat against the while, gaining most of his strength back.

Five minutes passed, and Riku decided to go check on Sora and Sheppard when no more Neo-Shadows appeared.

Then he heard it, a giant shock wave had gone off where Sora and Sheppard are supposedly, and as he got up and ran towards the door that would lead him straight to the hall they were in, the door was jammed, so he had to take the long way, saying "Damn it!" as he ran faster and faster down the hall, his heart racing faster than he was running….

Cue COD black ops 2 theme (silly, but I think it goes good with this part)

"Like it?" said a wickedly smiling figure, his eyes violet, wearing very bulky armor that was covered in writhing purple tentacles, and had dragon wings with rips and tears, and a purple cloak that surrounded his armor, except wear a giant purple eye rested.

"The names Drakath, and you, you asinine human, will be the first feel my wrath" exclaimed Drakath, who rushed at Sheppard yelling "Chaos Pierce", his right gauntlet tripling its size and purple energy forming around it like a hammer, and punched him hard in the gut, slamming Sheppard against a wall, and followed up with a discharge of pure chaotic energy.

Sheppard use his "Soul" to put up a body guard, blocking most of the damage, but still suffered some injuries.

Sheppard hit the ground with a hard thud, coughing up some blood, "W-What are you, you m-monster, I t-thought you were done?" spat Sheppard, as he struggled to get up, but fell back to the ground, sapped completely of his strength.

"I'm the champion of Chaos, and no one can defy me" replied the wicked Drakath," I will spare you now, because I would rather much take pleasure in watching you go mad when I unleash the full power of Chaos on this miserable world", laughing insanely, and started walking towards the door to the ZPM's containment room.

"I w-won't let you" said Sheppard as he reached out to try and stop him, but he knew there was nothing he could do now.

"Oh, give up already" said Drakath, who raised his right hand again and used "Chaotic Cannon" to blast the door off its hinges, and stalked toward the ZPM. "Oh my, do you need this to keep this place running" said Drakath in a tone that dripped in false sadness, "Well to bad, cause the boss needs this", and ripped it out of the pedestal that contained the powerful object.

Immediately, all systems on Atlantis shut down, and all power was lost, except the medical room, where they had set up generators in case the worst had happened.

Sora, still groggy and disoriented, regained conciseness, and saw the insane Drakath, "W-Who are you?" was all he could say, to weak from the blast to move.

"Drakath and I will be seeing you a lot sooner than you would hope, young keyblade wielder" replied Drakath, and he opened a portal that leaked with darkness.

"Where do you think you're going, you psycho bastard!" yelled Riku as he stood at the end of the hallway, looking at Drakath, holding his keyblade while in an offense-style stance.

"If I were you, I would be more worried about your friends here" replied Drakath with a wicked smile as he pointed at Sora, then at Sheppard, then took his leave through the portal, and with him, the ZPM.

All Sora could do was watch as the wicked warrior left. He slammed his fast on the ground, yelling "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" as loud as he could while shedding some tears.

"Sora, oh god, are you alright?" asked a frantic Riku as he ran up to his best friend who lay on the ground, barely able to move.

"I think so, nothing to serious" said Sora as he finally started to regain his strength, while whipping the tears from his eyes, "Drakath, the person who disguised himself as Sheppard's friend…" Sheppard cut in with "dead friend", and Sora continued "…..dead friend Ford, took the ZPM" Sora looked away, unable to face his friend, for he was ashamed too, because he had started crying some.

"Look, it's not your fault; you tried your best to keep it out of that maniacs hands" said Riku as he got Sora on his shoulder, "Man, Kairi is gonna be so upset when she sees what happened to you", but gave Sora a reassuring look.

"That's nothing compared to how I feel right now, that guy was on a whole different level of power than we were, even when I casted magic I didn't know I had" said Sora as he pointed to a small rune circle on his keyblade that was definitely not there when they arrived, Riku made a mental note of its design, "and this weird power that Sheppard had", pointing at Sheppard, who was able to walk on his own, he then clenched his fist, anger and agony flowing in his mind.

"That really sucked" said a pissed Sheppard, "He just transformed, then kicked our asses three ways to Sunday, without even breaking a sweat, and uh, where's Ronan?" Sheppard winced, the massive amounts of pain that he felt from the Chaos Pierce still rebounding.

"Oh, he went ahead of me to the medical bay" replied Riku, mentally preparing himself for the sight of the Medical bay.

As they were heading down the hall towards the medical bay, each person having their own thoughts about what had just occurred.

Sora was thinking about how lame and weak he seemed when Drakath had revealed his true form and immediately defeated them, and the tear shedding, but decided being down about it wouldn't help, also he thought about those weird spells he casted earlier, and why they needed those weird circles to use them.

Riku was thinking about how to help out with other things, considering he didn't get attacked by Drakath, so he was relatively fine, and if it was even possible to get the ZPM back or if they had to get another one, if there are any left.

Sheppard was thinking about how he was gonna tell command about the ZPM being stolen by a guy in purple armor who wiped the floor with them, and also how to get another ZPM.

They were all suddenly broken from their train of thought when they heard….

"Oh my, what happened?" said a frantic Kairi, who had watched the ZPM defense squad walk in to the medical bay, excluding Ronan because he was already there, while everyone looked up from what they were doing and saw how badly it went for Sora and Sheppard.

They each took in the sight of many wounded soldiers and engineers, some lucky to only get gashes and cuts, others had broken bones and profuse bleeding, and the worse were either crippled or dead.

"Some guy named Drakath wiped the floor with us" replied Sora as Riku set him down on one of the chairs, and then he winced from Kairi checking if he had any broken bones, which he did not have any somehow, and started healing his wounds.

Sheppard went over to his field medic, Lt. Sental, who was glad he was okay, and asked "Geez, what did you fight, a god or something?"

"Something along the lines of that" replied Sheppard, "called himself the champion of Chaos", he rolled his eyes and then winced, "more like the champion of pain if you ask me"

"Yea, looks like this was not our average nemesis you were facing, maybe he's not from our reality?" said Lt. Sental in a pondering manner.

"Both him and the heartless are definitely not from here, they both felt out of place when I was near then" exclaimed Sheppard.

After a few minutes Sora decided to say something, since Kairi was being quiet, "Kairi, I know your probably upset that you didn't get to help us fight the heartless, but I'm glad you weren't there", he looked up at the roof and rewound the fight through his head, "that guy was tougher than anyone we've ever faced, possibly even more than Xehanort" thinking about what Riku told him, and compared Drakath to Xehanort, " he took me out in one hit, and Sheppard with three" finished Sora as he put up three fingers, using the pinkie instead of the pointer.

"Well, you need to at least try to be careful, I just got these healing powers, so there not fully developed, and we haven't seen one moogle since we got here" said Kairi with a cross face.

"Well then, I guess we need to pack a lot of healing items beforehand" replied Sora with a silly grin, which earned him a painful hit to the arm, making him jump slightly. "OW, what was that for?" asked Sora irately.

"Nothing, I didn't mean to do that" replied Kairi flatly as she looked straight into Sora's eyes, not wanting to hide her mixed feelings about the stuff they are going through, with Sora looking at her with an odd face. "I'm sorry that you lost the ZPM…." Her voice trailing off

When Kairi said that, the painful memory of him being beaten by Drakath in one hit resurfaced, and it made Sora clench his fist and slam it against the table, saying "I…. just wish that we hadn't lost the ZPM….and how easily I was beaten….." as he looked down, shedding some tears.

Worry filled Kairi's eyes and she said "Sora, its gonna be okay, I'm sure that we'll find a way to fix this mess, I'll be helping you all the way", giving Sora a friendly hug suddenly, which did make him feel better, and it helped him regain his composure of thought, the thought of getting stronger and better, no matter what for everyone's sake.

"Is it possible that I'm looking at their feelings wrong, that they might not like each other as lovers, but as family?" asked Riku under his breath as he looked the roof queerly, and he was also thinking about how badly they were interfering in the affairs of this world, though at this point, it wouldn't matter, considering that it was personal now.

"Well, I'll tell you this, we are definitely not getting that exact ZPM back, not from that Drakath guy, so that leaves us with only two options, get the extra one up on the Daedalus or go find one on a planet connected by the Stargate system" said Sheppard as he stood up, checking to see if he was still injured, winced a bit but found no other pain, and pulled out a holo-map.

"You guys have holo-maps?" said Sora with a curious look "I thought only the Realms of Light had developed those" Sora also noticed a lot of other High-tech equipment in the room, like the medicine they used for pain-reducers, the bandaging, and the machines they used to help re-align broken bones and such.

"Well I guess you have a lot to learn about our world, Sora, Riku, and Kairi" replied Sheppard with a smirk.

Sora then tried to stand up from the chair, but immediately found his head in Kairi's lap and was on his knees, "Oh…..it seems…..I've…..fallen….the room…..is….spinning….I must have…..used too much…Maho" said Sora with silly face, while staring at Kairi's panties, which she didn't notice, because she was too busy freaking out about Sora's sudden collapse.

Riku looked over at Sora queerly, thinking "The King should definitely get Merlin or Yen Sid to look at this "Maho" thing when we get back", then turned to Sheppard, asking aloud, "You said you had an extra ZPM on the Daedalus?"

"Yea but it's got barely any charge on it, so it's only a temporary fix, so would still have to get one from another planet" said Sheppard quietly, with a downed look.

"Well, I guess our next goal is to find away into space!" said Sora as he excitedly shot up from Kairi's lap and pointed to the roof, seemingly re-invigorated.

Then Sora said "Oh did you also notice that I'm speaking Japanese to you, but you can understand me perfectly and same the opposite way" Sheppard looked at him funny "I'm guessing it's the keyblade, but it doesn't matter since we understand each other", Sora and Sheppard both just shrugged.

Everyone just stared at him, and then continued with what they were doing.

Everyone who wasn't helping with healing and such got to work on how they were gonna meet that goal, the people who knew were wondering how Banagher against the Wraith and the Banshee, until they noticed a white ball of light and a few voices, one familiar voice, while the others were not, come from it…..

* * *

_**Daedalus and Space**_

"Of all times for this to happen, why now?" thought Rodney to himself with an annoyed look on his face.

Well, three things had happened.

One, there was a giant Wraith warship with a HUGE plasma cannon heading towards them, while said cannon was charging up.

Second, the hangar crew was having a hard time undocking the Unicorn and opening the hangar bay doors when they got the green light to launch.

Third, the insane person named Riddhe, who piloted the Banshee "Norn", was trying to rip open said hangar doors, so that he can quote, "Play another game with the Unicorn".

These kinds of things made Rodney consider retirement, but where would Sheppard and the others be without him.

"Finally, we got the damn thing unstuck!" said one of the engineers who was working on getting the Unicorn free from its dock.

By that time, the Banshee had gotten the door to the hangar open just enough for it to enter, but it never did, because the Unicorn had slammed into it, sending both Gundams back into space.

"Oh, feisty to die are we?" Riddhe let out a maniacal laugh," Once I make you immobile, I'm going to play around with your buddy a bit before I completely annihilate him, then send you to hell with him" he finished with a wicked grin.

"Like hell you will" retorted Banagher, "I'm gonna finish what I started with you so long ago, right here, right now!"

Banagher jettisoned away from the Banshee, firing off the beam magnum twice, the first shot missing, but the second one connected with the shield, "I see that you haven't lost any of your skills Banagher!" screamed Riddhe.

Riddhe rushed at Banagher, firing his beam magnum twice, then followed up with a shot from the Revolving Launcher, with all of the shots hitting Banaghers I-field, "But I got better!"

Riddhe threw his shield forward, and then flew onto it, riding it like a surf board, and fired the beam cannons that were put in the shield, hitting Banagher in the right shoulder.

"Just great, now I need to find a way around that shield!" spat Banagher in an annoyed tone, as he braced for another impact from the beam magnum.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kio finally launched from the Daedalus, only to see the Unicorn and the Banshee in a heated battle, "I should help Banagher, but I need to deal with the warships first" muttered Kio.

He then yelled "GUNDAM" and slammed his fist on the center console, which showed a pop-up of the two Gundam Components forming up.

The shuttle then went straight up, as did the G-ceptor, and the shuttle opened up to reveal the head of the AGE-3, while the G-ceptor opened up to reveal folding legs and arms, then following the laser-guided path, Kio docked the Shuttle with the G-ceptor, and the AGE-3 was activated, the AGE system glowing brightly on the Gundams chest.

The Sig-Maxis rifle unlatched from its holster on the back, and Kio shot towards one of the warships, hitting the bridge and immediately incapacitated the ship, and then followed up with an arc shot, destroying dozens of Wraith Darts that were launching.

Some Darts then turned their focus on the AGE-3 and fired, doing minor damage, Kio retaliated with a beam saber slash, destroying two of the Darts, but they were replaced by four more Darts.

Kio strafed to the right, flipped out of a missile barrage, and fired the Sig-Maxis, managing to destroy 5 of the Darts, but those were replaced by ten more Darts.

"Will these things ever learn to give up!" yelled Kio as he destroyed two more Darts with his beam saber, then had to block the incoming barrage of plasma blasts. "I guess not" he said while shrugging, flying towards one of the Hive ships, flipped, and fired his Sig-Maxis rifle.

* * *

"You gonna stay still so I can blast you into a million pieces?" asked Riddhe ,with mock politeness, as he kept firing the Beam smart gun in his shield and the beam magnum at Banagher, only able to get glancing hits most of the time.

"Not voluntary that is, so you're gonna have to try harder to make me stop!" snapped Banagher as he fired off two more shots with the beam magnum, and then had to eject the E-Cap magazine and reload it.

"I was hoping you would say that!" exclaimed Riddhe, as he ejected the Armed Armor XC off the Banshees back, and then locked it onto its left hand. He screamed "I'll rip you to shreds!" as fired the XC at the Unicorn, snagging its right leg and throwing it into one of the Wraith Hive ships, killing many Wraith pilots and engineers, while also destroying that side of the ships launch hatches.

The impact force knocked the wind out of Banagher, but he was able to regain his senses quickly, "W-What the hell? I thought you were on the Wraiths side!" yelled Banagher.

This took Riddhe by surprise, making him put on a queer face, and the Banshee had suddenly stopped, a long pause, and he asked "Did you really believe that I was on their side?" with false shock, his eyes giving a hint of satisfaction, not that Banagher could see that, "I can't believe that you would put me that low on your list of enemies, too bad you're at the top of mine!", he pulled out a beam saber and rushed at Banagher, who barely managed to get his own beam saber up in time to block the attack.

"Damn it!" yelled Banagher, who thought that he was about to lose to this psycho, his grip tightening on the right hand control, he looked at his ammo count, revealing only one full E-cap mag left.

* * *

Currently, the AGE-3 was floating in the debris of the Wraith fleet, checking to make sure there were no stragglers.

"Hey gramps, can you hear me?" asked Kio over the communication system after adjusting it to a private channel.

"Yeah, loud and clear" replied Flit, "What's wrong?" he asked in a curious tone while lowering his voice.

"Well, after hacking into some of the derelict ship consoles and accessing the hidden files, I found a file that contains the instructions and blueprints for a weapon called "Darkside" that is hidden among this fleet" Kio pulls out a keyboard from the side control and starts typing commands, "though its oddly shaped, and it doesn't seem to be an energy weapon or cannon of some sorts"

"That's….Because it's…. not" exclaimed a strained robotic voice.

Kio froze up and asked "who….are you?" now curiosity had filled his voice.

"I…..I am Optimus Prime young boy" said Optimus Prime.

* * *

**WHOA, this story is kinda deviating from stargate isn't it, but next chapter will be the possible end to the space battle, but definilty the rise of Optimus Prime and we finally see the stargate itself be used, and that's all gonna go down on Through the Door to Unity- Future unknown part 5.**

**Please leave reviews and like and/or favorite and follow.**


End file.
